Erisol Eridan X Sollux Fanfiction
by mixmaxer25
Summary: An Erisol Fanfiction I have been working on for some time now.


It was a quiet day in the computer room, Especially since, Karkat wasnt in the room.  
Sollux and Eridan were the only ones in the room. Everyone else had gone to bed.  
"eriidan." Sollux said.  
"Hmm?" Eridan looked over his shoudler back at sollux.  
"What'2 your favoriite part about haviing been on thii2 meteor for a2 long a2 we have?"  
"Um... wwell sol. to be honest, you." Eridan said, A bit timidly.  
Sollux wasn't as shocked as he should be. He knew Eridan was red for him, And even though he hadnt felt the same way, he didn't get angry or insult Eridan. "Wwhat about you sol?"  
"only becua2e were alone and ii 2wear, iif you tell ANYONE about thii2 ii WIILL kiill 2o help me. but, hone2tly Eriidan, You." Sollux said his face turning yellow with blood.  
At this Eridan was quite shocked. He blushed purple.  
"Sollux. wwill you be my matesprit?"  
Sollux was in shock. He didn't know how to answer, He wanted to say no, out of instinct.  
"Ye2 Eriidan, ii wiill." Eridan was a bit shocked, but joyful at the same time.  
"Oh Sol, You'vve made me so happy!" Eridan said. The next day Eridan and Sollux kept trolling eachother with small cute messages. It had been 3 days since Eridan and Sollux became matesprits. It was a late night and the two of them were the last two in the computer lab. Eridan quietly got up and walked over to sollux, and stood behind him watching him write random codes. "Wwhat are you doing sol?" Eridan said, Slyly.  
"Wriitiing code2." Sollux said, still facing his computer.  
"Wwell I think that, since wwere the only ones up, wwe should."  
"2hould...what?"  
"k-s" Eridan mumbled.  
"What?" Sollux said.  
"Kiss, I think wwe should kiss." Eridan said, once again turning purple in the face. Sollux looked surprised, then turned back to his computer. Eridan grabbed sollux's chin and turned him to look in the eyes. "Kiss me sol." Eridan bent down. Sollux raised up. Their lips touched, Eridan's top lip slipped into sollux's mouth. Sollux began to suck on it. Eridan groaned in pleasure, Then pulled back, "Sol, let's take this somewwhere else." Sollux nodded in agreement. They both ran to the transportalizer.  
They went to the room hub, Sollux led Eridan to the transport to his room. They both stepped on. They walked over to Sollux's bed, Sollux sat down, Eridan sat next to him.  
They began to makeout. every few seconds one of them groaned in pleasure. Eridan pushed on Sollux, making him lie on his back, Still making out. "Eriidan." Sollux said in between kisses. "Waiit." "Wwhat is it sol." Eridan said, frowning.  
"2hould we be doiing thii2?"  
"Wwhat do you mean? You wwant to stop?" Eridan said looking glum.  
"No no, Ii ju2t thiink, we should, no no it's fine." Eridan sat up and gave him a glance. Sollux immediatly knew what it meant. "Oh 2o that'2 what you want." Sollux said with a wink. Eridan took off his scarf and cape. Sollux took off his shirt,  
revealing his soft grey skin. Eridan slowly began kissing his hips, traveling upwards kissing his sides, still drifting upwards, he reached solluxs nipples. He pinched sollux's left nipple between his index finger and his thumb. sollux groaned in pleasure. It felt too good. Sollux cried out, "ERIIDAN...OH!" Eridan looked up at sollux and grinned. Sollux grabbed Eridan's right horn with his left hand, and stroked up and down. Eridan felt Sollux's hand and began to kiss upwards again. Gently biting on Sollux's shoulder.  
Eridan continued travelling upwards and began to kiss Sollux's lips. Sollux wrapped his arms around Eridan's neck. Eridan's hands stroked Sollux's back. Sollux groaning in pleasure drove Eridan mad with lust. He kissed harder, pushing himself upwards, to kiss Sollux more intently. "Sol." Eridan said. "I'm glad wwe're doing this." Eridan said. "A2 am ii." Sollux said, a smile on his face. They both sat up. Eridan sitting at the foot of the bed. Sollux scooted closer to Eridan. Sollux took off Eridan's shirt revealing more soft gray skin. Sollux licked Eridan's stomach and up to his neck. This made Eridan wriggle in content. He loved it, the thing he had dreamed about for - for - Forever.  
They stood up next to the bed, Kissing again. They were so close that their torsoes were rubbing up against eachother. Sollux began running his hands up and down Eridan's back. Eridan ran his fingers through Sollux's soft black hair. Then began feeling his horns. This made sollux groan. Eridan took it all in. Sollux's groaning, The way his hair and horns felt in his hands, Sollux's hands rubbing up and down Eridan's back. Eridan got on his knees. Sollux knew what was coming next. "Okay Sollux, let's begin for real noww." Eridan said, grinning. He unzipped Sollux's pants. Revealing his mustard yellow undies.  
Eridan grinned again. He pulled down Sollux's underwear with his teeth. Revealing his Hard, large, grey Dick. Eridan licked his already dry lips and proceeded to place his lips around Sollux's hard member. Sollux felt Eridan's wark tounge lick the head of his dick.  
He jerked his head back and let out a loud sigh. Eridan began bobbing his head, getting the shaft of Sollux's penis wet, licking all around it. Still bobbing his head he began to suck harder, and harder. More intently. Eridan stroked Sollux's thighs and shins. Driving him mad. Eridan stopped and pulled his head back.  
"My turn." He said showing the cute little grin Sollux had seen many times that night. Eridan removed his pants, revealing his Purple undergarments. Sollux pulled them off revealing Eridan's Thick, hard, throbbing Penis. Eridan sat on the bed. Sollux on his knees in front of him. Sollux leaned in to the space between Eridan's legs. He began by licking up the shaft of Eridan's throbbing member. ticking Eridan's testicles he proceeded to stick the tip of Eridan's dick into his mouth. Licking intently. Eridan moaned. Sollux sucked back and forth. Again, and again, and again. Sollux stopped and looked up and at Eridan, who had his head leaned back and his eyes closed, his face purple.  
Though, Sollux could see the pleasure in his eyes and his purple face. Sollux took off his glasses and stood up. sliding up Eridan's body, their dicks rubbing up against eachother.  
It felt too nice, to the both of them. "Sol, watch out." Sollux got up off of Eridan,  
who moved to the head of the bed, his head propped agains pillow on the headboard. "Sit."  
Eridan said. Sollux sat on Eridan's stomach, then, leaned down to kiss him again. They made out for a good 3 minutes. Sollux's body had shifted so that he was laying on Eridan.  
"Sol, flip over." Sollux did as instructed. "Sit up." Sollux was sitting on Eridan's thighs now. "Move back." He did, then lifted his body in the air, propped up on his arms and legs. Eridan stuck his member into the tight hole of Sollux butt. Sollux slowly lowered himself onto Eridan's still throbbing member. Sollux groaned. Eridan lifted Sollux up with his thighs pounding into him with a loud "PAP, PAP, PAP." Over and over Each time the both of them moaned. Eridan grunting everytime he lifted Sollux up. "Er-iid-an. Don't- 2top- iit'2- good-." Sollux said each time Eridan pounded into him he stopped to catch his breath before moving on to the next word.  
"I- w-won't- sol-." Eridan said in the same mannner, continuing to pound into Sollux. They kept at this for a good 6 minutes. Eridan pounding Sollux, who gave out cute,  
little moans every time Eridan's dick pushed against his prostate. Eridan grunted in response each time. Then Eridan stopped. They moved around so that Sollux was bent over onto the bed, on his Knees. Eridan once again protruded Sollux's hole. He started pounding into him again. The rythymic pattern of which made him moan. Hearing this made Eridan love Sollux even more. He thrust harder into sollux his hand wrapped around his cock. As he pounded he rubbed Sollux's cock. Up and down, up and down. Sollux groaned in pleasure.  
he wasnt sure if that he did it from the pounding or Eridan's handiwork with his member.  
Eridan was reaching his climax, he didnt know what to do, this was his first time. so, he kept pounding into sollux.  
"Eriidan, turn me over." Eridan exited Solluxs rectum and he turned over, Eridan quickly rubbing the legnth of his shaft. Sollux doing the same, lying on his back. "Come- Closer-." Sollux said. Eridan did. Eridan's climax was within seconds now. He could feel it. He kept rubbing furiously. His climax broke loose, spilling hot, thick cum all over Sollux's abdomen. "AWWWWWWWWWW" He cried. He jerked the last bit out, then fell on top of Sollux, feeling his own cum on his abdomen. Sollux wasn't done jerking himself off yet. His climax came, splling hot cum all over the both of them. "OHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Sollux cried. Eridan was still laying on Sollux. Neither of them wanted to move. They both felt completely worn out after the hot sex. They sat like this for 4 or 5 minutes. "We have to clean thii2 up Eriidan." Sollux said. "Yea." Eridan said. He pushed himslef up off of Sollux. Strands of their cum seperating as they moved away from eachother. Eridan picked up his underwear and wiped off his stomach. Sollux did the same. They both got dressed, That is, until Sollux realized they had put eachother's shirts on. "Hahahaha" they both laughed and changed. "So. wwhat noww?" Eridan said. "ii don't know. iit's only 1:34 iin the morniing. ii'm going to go to sleep." "Can I stay wwith you sol?" "What?  
"Can I sleep in here wwith you?"  
"ii gue22." Eridan smiled. Sollux layed down on the bed. Eridan beside him, on his side. Sollux turned to Eridan. They shared a quick kiss, then both fell fast asleep.

~THE END.


End file.
